


Playing House

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Years after leaving Beacon Hills behind him, Stiles had built himself a life. He was damn good at his job, he liked living alone in his tiny apartment in the city, his dad had finally started taking his heart health seriously and Derek Hale had come back into his life.Over the years things change, relationships evolve and lives are lived.





	Playing House

Years after leaving Beacon Hills and the Nematon behind him, Stiles had built himself a life. He was damn good at his job, he liked living alone in his tiny apartment in the city, his dad had finally started taking his heart health seriously and Derek Hale had come back into his life.

It was a rainy day in San Francisco and the last thing Stiles ever expected when he walked into the foyer of the FBI building was to almost run head first into a huge, werewolf sized chunk of his past life, waiting for the elevator like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Derek!” Siles yelped, making his partner look up from his phone, putting it away when he saw Derek. 

“Stiles.” The werewolf smiled brightly, his face crinkling around his eyes. “Good to see you.” 

He looked good. He had always looked good, but now there was a whole level of sophistication and polish that had Stiles trembling in his neatly tailored suit. Derek was wearing a sleek blue suit, teamed with brown dress shoes and a crisp white shirt. Stiles was pretty sure that he had seen the watch at his wrist on the inside of the cover of GQ. His beard had grown in more since the last time Stiles had seen him, the flecks of grey at his temples making Stiles weak at the knees. Those stupid bunny teeth were digging into his bottom lip and Stiles may as well have been sixteen and trespassing on private property again. 

Shaking his head, Stiles surged forward wrapping his arms around Derek and held him tight. 

“You know this is the FBI, right? Please tell me you’re not here for a self surrender or anything dumb.” Stiles hissed into Derek’s ear, squeezing back when Derek’s arms around him squeezed gently. 

“Derek Hale.” Derek introduced himself to Stiles’s partner, Parker, when they parted. The older man smiled warmly as he reached forward to shake Derek’s hand. “I’m here to consult on a case for agent McCall.” 

“Oh you’re the consultant the boss man was talking about. What are you some kind of expert of ritual sacrifice?” Parker asked as they got in the elevator. Stiles caught Derek’s eye earned himself a wink for his effort. Parker was a good agent, but sometimes Stiles wondered how the man could have worked in this unit of the FBI for so long and not have cottoned on to the supernatural. 

“No sir.” Derek said, smiling warmly. “I’m an architect.” 

“An architect?” Parker repeated, looking between Stiles and Derek, trying to work out what was happening. 

“Yeah, I’m sure McCall wants to know all about the design of the stairwell where the victim was murdered.” Stiles laughed and the elevator dinged, opening on their floor. Parker left the elevator with a friendly wave, when Stiles moved to follow him, Derek grabbed his hand, pulling him back into his side and breathing in deeply into Stiles’ neck. 

“I work for a firm four blocks away.” Derek said quietly after a moment, “We should grab lunch some time.” 

“Yeah, Sourwolf.” Stiles said, adjusting his suit jacket. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

***

“You wanna be in a relationship?” Stiles asked. Standing in the middle of his tiny living room in his tiny apartment in San Francisco, still dressed from work and looking for the most part as though he was going to blow a gasket. “Like _together_ together?”

“Yes.” Derek said, not looking up from the sketch book on his sweatpant clad lap.

“And you want to move back to Beacon Hills.” Stiles sat on his coffee table, his knees nearly touching Derek’s.

“Yes.” Derek still didn’t look up at Stiles, his eyes only glancing to the marker pack beside him as he selected another shade for his sketch.

“With me?” Stiles said, shaking his head and pressing his palm to the still healing wound in his side, as if the pain would ground him in reality.

“Yes Stiles.” Derek said, nostrils flaring when Stiles winced with pain. 

“To open your own architecture firm?” Stiles picked up the packet from the coffee table where he had dropped it earlier. Flicking through the pages of Derek’s business plan and running a hand over the embossed business card tucked inside the cover proclaiming Derek Hale, Owner/ Director. 

“Yes.” Derek said, finally setting his sketchbook aside and looking straight at Stiles. “It’s time.”

“To be with me? In Beacon Hills? While starting your own architecture firm.” Stiles snapped the binder shut, glaring at Derek. 

“Stiles, you got shot. For about six hours, there were bullets in your abdomen. I had to sit in the hospital while a doctor pulled them out and put you back together. Do you know how that made me feel?” Derek snapped, taking the binder from his hands and holding it to his chest. “You heard your doctor, they aren’t going to let you back in the field. And you won’t cope being chained to a desk.” 

“So your answer is to whisk me off home? I hardly doubt my getting shot felt worse for you than it did for me, Sourwolf, even if you apparently do have an emotional range bigger than a teaspoon.” Stiles glared, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

“Stiles-” Derek began but was cut off by Stiles raising a hand.

“No, you had to know that I was practically a walking boner for you for like all of my teenage years and then you turn up in San Francisco when my life was finally together and you decide that it’s appropriate to crash on my couch to oversee my recovery or whatever, and now you want to what?”

“Take you home and make sure you’re safe.” Derek said solemnly.

“God, you make it sound like it’s your duty or something.” Stiles pulled his arms closer to himself, closing off his body from the werewolf in front of him. “And then what? You gonna marry me? Build me a house? Have some kids?” Stiles spat. 

“If that’s what you want.”

“Wrong answer Derek.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “You need to leave now.”

“Stiles, I want to be with you. I want everything with you.” Derek said earnestly

“I mean, usually people propose a date before they propose marriage.” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, looking as though he was trying to fight off a headache. “Ever consider not being so cart before horse? What if you don’t like kissing me?” 

“I’m not going to not like kissing you, Stiles. My wolf knows, it’s like you’re under my skin or something.” Derek hissed, still looking like it was causing him pain to discuss his feelings for so long. 

“Okay, so I would like this hostility to stop.” Stiles sassed, holding up his hand “This has got to be the least romantic admission of feelings ever.” 

“Stiles.”

“Yes Derek?”

“I, Derek Hale, want to take you back to Beacon Hills and build you a house and marry you and start a family and a business with you.” Derek said, sounding utterly done.

“Why didn’t you ask sooner, Sourwolf?”

***

“He said he wants to be with you? I don’t really see what the issue is, man.” Scott’s face said from Stiles’ computer screen. They spoke nearly every day that they were seperated in some form, whether that be skype, mobile, text or swearing at each other over their playstation headsets. 

“Yeah, but he’s like all in forever and I don’t know if I’m done sewing my oats.” Stiles replied from behind the small mountain of boxes he was currently packing his life into. “I sound stupid saying it, but I don’t want him to do this just because he thinks he should or it’ll make me happy. The poor guy has been taken advantage of too many times and I’m not going to let him do that to himself.”

“You have to trust him that he knows what he wants.” Scott said, the voice of reason that comes with being the alpha coming through the skype call loud and clear. 

“Yeah but what if what I feel is just my dick wanting to live out my teenage fantasies?” Stiles pushed the boxes aside so he could stare down his childhood best friend. “There is so much at stake here it’s easier just to hold him at arm’s length.”

“He face-timed me last night and honestly it’s the happiest I’ve seen him in years.” Scott said, smiling fondly while ignoring Stiles’ slight melt down. “You need to be careful with his heart man.”

“Oh my god, is this what life is going to be like if I say yes to Derek? You just taking his side for everything.” Stiles said, scowling at the screen while Scott beamed back at him.

“Nah man, dude plays xbox _and_ has a samsung. I love him but dude clearly doesn’t make good choices.” As soon as the words were out, Scott’s face registered what he had said.

“Well that’s reassuring considering he’s apparently chosen me as a life partner.” 

***

The next three months saw Stiles’ formal resignation from the FBI and his moving back to Beacon Hills and into the spare room of his Dad’s new house. The house was fuller than he remembered his ever being, pictures of a young Scott crowded in next to his own baby pictures; the pictures of his mother still watching peacefully over their lives. 

His Dad and Scott’s mum getting together hadn’t been much of a surprise. After the had all left town for college the two had spent more and more time together. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had skyped with his dad and Melissa’s smiling face hadn’t appeared on the screen at some point during the conversation. 

Living with them though was a different story. The pair were completely loved up and quite frankly, Stiles could have gone his whole life without accidently walking in on his father’s afternoon delight on the living room couch and been quite happy. 

He had let Derek insert himself into his life, determined to work out if this thing that was bubbling between them was real and while Stiles endeavoured to keep things casual, the way that Derek would silently watch him was starting to chip at the walls he had put up around his heart. 

His dad questioned him nearly daily about the nature of their relationship, his own loved up mind deciding that it was time his son was settled down and happy and that Derek was the right person for him to do that with. Stiles decided six weeks after moving home that he was too used to his own space. Despite the hurt look that Derek gave him when he broke the news, Stiles found himself renting another shoebox apartment in the same building that once housed Derek’s loft. It was quiet and clean and filled with other young working professionals who minded their own business. 

Life continued to go by in a flurry of casual hangouts with Derek that never felt quite right and Stiles found himself worried that maybe Derek’s wolf didn’t know what it wanted. Maybe he wasn’t the soul mate that Derek had pegged him at. 

He had found himself a job pretty quickly; working at the high school as a part time librarian and part time guidance counselor. The days went by in a blur of work and family and Derek and just worrying that he was going to have to break the heart of a really good man.

The day that he saw Derek, hard at work in the lobby of his building changed everything. 

He was used to seeing Derek the professional, but usually Derek was slightly undone, ready to relax after a long day. His shirt would be unbuttoned, his suit jacket abandoned and he’d leave his watch, probably worth more than the bond Stiles paid for his apartment, lying on his coffee table. 

This time, Derek was dressed in another crisp suit with an ipad in his hand, several contractors hanging off his every word. He oozed effortless confidence as he pointed to things that needed to be changed, barking instructions while he checked his ipad and scratched at his beard. Stiles stood just outside the elevator, frozen to the spot with an armful of student files that needed checking over. His heart was racing in his chest, the blood draining from his face in a deafening rush.

The main reason being he was suddenly hard in his pants. 

Because there was Derek, looking sleek and ordering people around. 

And he was using his alpha voice. 

***

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles moaned, his kitchen bench digging into his back while Derek sucked and nipped at his neck, a low rumble in the werewolf’s chest his response. 

Kissing Derek was like everything that Stiles had ever hoped it would be; fever hot and all consuming. Derek had wolfed out almost the minute the front door had closed and Stiles would be a fool if he didn’t acknowledge the way his heartbeat quickened with arousal at the thought that he was the one causing such a reaction. 

When Derek’s hands slipped to his hips, Stiles let himself be lifted to the bench, his legs opening to make space for Derek, his own hands moving up into Derek’s hair to maneuver him into another kiss before he returned the favour and endeavoured to leave some hickeys of his own, werewolf healing be damned. 

“So good for me, my Stiles.” Derek moaned, nuzzling into Stiles’ throat. “My sweet boy, I’m so glad you came to me.” With strength he didn't know he possessed he pushed Derek away, breathing heavily and glaring at the heaving hunk of wolf in front of him. 

“Derek we need to stop.” Stiles said, breathing hard while Derek continuing to gape at him around his fangs. 

“Stiles I-” Derek began when Stiles hopped off the counter, pushing at Derek’s shoulders until he was free of the kitchen, pulling at his clothes until they were more or less back in place. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you to tell me again.” Stiles asked, throwing his arms open and gesturing between them.

“What?” Derek asked, shaking his head as his wolfy features subsided. 

“What do you, Derek Hale, want from life? When you dream up your perfect life, what does it look like?” Stiles said slowly as though he was talking to a child. “Because up until now you’ve come at me like I’m the answer to every problem you’ve ever had and that’s a really big thing.”

“Stiles-” Derek tried again, opening and closing his mouth and obviously struggling with words.

“Derek. Please be careful because if you tell me that you want to be with me because if _you_ really want to be with me, I’m liable to do something really dumb like let you.” 

Derek shut his mouth tight, a pained look on his face as he glanced around the apartment. It took him several tries before words would form, seemingly forced from his mouth like poison. 

“I want to give you everything.”

“What?” 

“God Stiles. I want to marry you and build you a house and I don’t know, maybe raise some kids.” Derek snapped, turning around and focusing on the water mark in the wall paper. “I’m sorry.” 

“And you want this for yourself?” Stiles said, narrowing his eyes again. “Not for me, but for you.” 

“I have house plans.” Derek replied, his frown deepening, now outright scowling at the wall. “I have contractors lined up and my family land back and it drives my secretary insane because I can’t give the green light.” 

“What’s the hold up?”

“It’s our house, Stiles. I designed it with you in mind and I can’t build it if you’re not going to live there with me.” Derek snapped, his arms folding over his chest defensively.”You keep holding me at arms length and I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“You’re gonna build me a house.” Stiles stated, taken aback at the werewolf’s admission, the open look on his face flipping a switch in Stiles’ mind and breaking the dam that held back every feeling he held for Derek, overwhelming him and making him feel as vulnerable as Derek looked. Derek nodded his response and all of a sudden Stiles flew into action, grabbing his coat and keys. 

“Where are you going?” Derek asked when his own suit jacket was thrown at him.

“You’re taking me to your office so I can see this house before I sign on for the rest of my life.”

*** 

“Derek, it’s beautiful.” Stiles breathed when the plans and sketches were all laid out in front of him. “You did this?” 

“Yeah.” Derek shrugged, sorting through a few of the sketches before handing one to stiles. Stiles gasped at the beautiful illustration of a house in the woods. _Their_ house in the woods. 

“This is it.” Stiles whispered, leaning into Derek’s side. “This is where I’ll kiss you every morning and host parties and raise my kids.” 

Next to him, Derek made a low rumbling noise in his chest. 

“Our kids.” Stiles corrected. Looking up at Derek with shining eyes “Derek, I can’t believe this.” 

It was all rolling over him in waves, the feelings for Derek that he had been pushing down for what felt like years; the yearning for the life that Derek was offering him on a silver platter; The pain of being shot and his forced retirement from his dream job and even the moving back home was all made easier by Derek’s presence in his life. The gentle touches and smiles and the unwavering support that the werewolf was offering to him. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked down at the plans for the life that Derek had designed for them.

“You know the house won’t be ready for a long while.” Derek said, nudging Stiles in the side gently.

“Way to bring me down big guy.” 

“I meant I don’t want to have to wait until the house is done for you to kiss me every morning.” 

***

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles whispered, staring at his ceiling with his sheets tucked tight under his arms. “So, so sorry.”

He was a man. He’d had sex before. He was good at it. 

And he definitely didn’t cum in his pants like a teenager. He could see the offending pants where he had kicked them off the bed and he glared as though they were the responsible. Next to him, Derek’s werewolf-hot weight pressed against his shoulder and arm. 

“Why are you sorry?” Derek whispered back, digging his elbow into Stiles’ side. “That was hot.”

“What are you- are you serious?” Stiles said, rolling onto his side so he could see Derek, lying on his sheets with a blissed look on his face. 

“So hot.” Derek smiled a lazy smile, not opening his eyes. “I told you we’d be so good together.” 

Scowling, Stiles rolled off the bed, picking at his underwear where it was stuck to him with his drying cum. 

“Yeah, If you like that you couldn’t even touch my dick before I was going off.” Stiles kicked at his jeans before grabbing a towel from the floor. “I’m going to have a shower.” 

In the bathroom, Stiles let the water heat up while he stared himself down in the mirror. He didn’t look that different, but inside himself he felt changed. 

Surely everything would change now. 

Derek would come to his senses and realise he was clearly sexually inept and he would keep counselling stupid kids through their stupid problems and the universe would be happy. 

“Stiles.” Derek said through the door almost the second the hot water hit Stiles’ skin.

“Derek.” Stiles acknowledged, safe behind the shower curtain when the door to the bathroom opened and Derek stepped in. 

“Baby. What’s wrong?” Derek said, only just loud enough to be heard over the water.

“It’s fine, Der.” Stiles replied, shrinking in on himself when he heard the clang of Derek’s belt hitting the tiles before Derek hopped in the shower behind him. 

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Derek said into Stiles’ neck, placing kisses along his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said again, glad for the water that would mask the tears forming. 

“What are you sorry for?” Derek said, continuing to pepper his shoulders with kisses. Surely he was kidding. The thought that Derek would do this, chase him down and promise him the world and then pretend like this is fine felt like a knife to Stiles’ stomach. 

“I came in like two seconds.” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders to push Derek off. “In case you missed that.” 

“In case you missed it, I came right along with you.” Derek laughed, pulling Stiles in by the hips. “You missed it didn’t you.” 

“I was so worried you were going to think I was a child” 

“Stiles, I was a little worried about staving off my own orgasm. And then you were coming and it was beautiful and smelled so good and I came in my pants.” Derek wrapped his arms tight around Stiles. “All for you, baby.” 

“You came too.” Stiles whispered, letting his muscles relax back into Derek. 

“Like a train.” Derek said with a laugh, pressing in farther to let Stiles feel where he was starting to stir with interest. “You can check my underwear if you want.” 

Stiles felt every muscle in his body relax with Derek’s admission as he melted back into Derek’s arms. 

“You know,” Derek’s gravelly voice rasped in Stiles’ ear, his hands rubbing forward from his hips to pull Stiles in tighter. “I usually last a lot longer in round two.” Stiles shot him a shy smile over his shoulder, feeling his whole body flush.

“Is that right?” He asked, biting into his bottom lip. 

“I mean, I can show you if you need proof.” Derek growled, reaching forward to hit the mixer tap off before crowding Stiles against the wall of the shower. 

“You know me.” Stiles said, his face breaking into a full on grin when Derek buried his face into his neck. “Forever a cops kid. Evidence is very important.”

***

“So Derek has moved into my place.” Stiles said, sitting down across from his father in the Sheriff’s office. 

“Stiles that’s great!” the old man beamed, slapping his hand down on the desk. 

“Is it?” Stiles opened his salad, frowning. “My place is very small and like, it’s good that now I have dick on tap but-”

“Woah kid.” The sheriff said, holding up his hand to stop his son’s spiral “I know you’re an adult but save that talk for your friends.”

“Sorry Dad.” Stiles said, his ears turning pink. “I’ve just never lived with someone like this. He doesn’t talk to me on weekend mornings until lunch time, he just sits and drinks coffee and reads shit on his phone. It’s weird.” 

“Kid. I’ve seen the way you idiots look at each other. You’ll be fine.” The sheriff said, tucking into his own salad. “He’s paying his way and all that?” 

“That’s why he had to move in with me, Dad. The man pathologically pays for everything.” Stiles waved his fork in the air before stabbing a piece of chicken and shoving it in his mouth. “He’s building me a house and the only way I can pay for anything is by him moving into my tiny house so I can pay the stupid rent.” 

“Oh Stiles.” The sheriff laughed. “You don’t know, do you?” 

“What? Dad, stop laughing at me.” Stiles said angrily, putting his salad onto the desk. 

“Derek owns the building kid. You’re paying rent to him.” The sheriff’s laughs only grew at Stiles’ distressed face. “I thought you knew!” 

“I am going to kill him.”

***

“Will you marry me?” Derek asked with twinkling eyes after Stiles fished the ring out of his champagne. They were standing on the freshly laid foundation of their house, a folding table held the wine and cheese platter. 

“Who told you?” Stiles frowned, looking down at the thin gold band as if it was the most offensive thing in the world. 

“What?” Derek said, taking the champagne glass from Stiles and placing it with the bottle. 

“I had it all planned.” Stiles said, turning away to glare solely at the ring. “I’ve been planning for weeks- Cora flies in tomorrow and I was going to make it so special.” 

“This isn’t special?” Derek said with a slightly broken tone to his voice. 

“No- This is perfect and beautiful and I love you so much but I was planning a spectacle.” Stiles said, waving his hands around to emphasise his point.

“Are you saying no?” Derek asked, still sounding wary. 

“No, I am definitely saying yes, Oh Love of my life.” Stiles ranted, missing the way Derek’s face lit up “But I was literally going to propose tomorrow and you beat me freaking to it. I swear every time I make a plan and think that I am getting us on level footing you spoil it by spoiling me.”

Derek smiled, his eyes sparkling as he pressed kisses to Stiles face while Stiles continued to rant about his foiled plans. 

“Der, while I normally love the tongue bath, but what are you doing?”

“Trying to kiss my fiance, or did you miss the part where we got engaged?” 

“Oh my god- my dad outright laughed at me when I told him my plans- you asked him for his blessing!” 

“Stiles.” Derek said, rolling his eyes but drawing his arms tighter. 

“You love me.” Stiles said quietly, looking up through his eyelashes at Derek.

“We’ve established this.” 

“And you are building me a dream house.” 

“We are literally standing on the foundation, Stiles.” 

“And you want to marry me, for better or worse, even if I spend all your money decorating this house?” Stiles turned in Derek’s arms, wrapping his own around Derek’s neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

“Even then.” Derek smiled taking Stile’s left hand and the plain gold ring pinched between his fingers and slipping it onto his ring finger. “I really want to marry you.” 

“Maybe not as much as I want to marry you, Sourwolf.” 

*** 

“You could always do what we did.” Liam said, lounging on the couch in the dressing room area of the fancy store. “Save yourself from the horror of a big wedding.” Liam had married Theo of all people in a civil service only weeks previously, with a backyard reception catered by various fast food retailers. 

“Excuse you sir, I will have the biggest and fanciest of weddings and while I will complain all of the time, never doubt that I am loving every minute of this circus.” Stiles said, mocking his horror as he emerged from the change room, the elderly store tailor rushing forward to begin pinning the suit for alterations. 

Liam and Theo had moved back to Beacon Hills about a year after Derek and Stiles, living with Liam’s parents while they saved for their own home. Now they were neck deep in renovations on a beat up house and somewhere along the line Derek and Theo had become friends. The werewolf helping the chimera with the house most weekends while Stiles and Liam got their heads around the fact that now they were teachers and allowed to be responsible for the lives and education of the youth of Beacon Hills. 

Which involved quite a lot of alcohol.  
“Just remember,” Liam smiled, lifting his head from the couch, “at the end of the day, it’s not about the wedding, it’s about the marriage.” 

***

“Why are you freaking out?” Cora snapped, pulling at the straps of her gown in the mirror. “It’s not as if you’ve been stuffed into a satin nightmare for the occasion. 

“Now would be a bad time to tell you about the lingerie I squeezed myself into for your brother’s benefit.” Stiles winked at her while she mocked a dry heave. “What if I fall on my face and Derek realises that he’s made a massive mistake in life partner.” 

“If you think that Derek would be turned off by your unco-ordination you’ve forgotten about the time with the make your own-dildo kit as a first anniversary present.” Scott added, ducking into the room while still tying his tie. 

“What is a better gift than a dildo the exact shape of your boyfriend’s dick!” Stiles exclaimed, taking his boutonniere from Cora when it was offered to him and pinning it to his jacket with shaking hands. “True love is picking silicone out of your boyfriend’s pubes.” 

“Honestly it was kind of like handling one of those naked cats for a while there.” Derek said from the doorway, one hand clapped over his eyes. 

“Big brother, I could have lived my entire life without having to hear about you touching anyone’s genitals.” Cora said, continuing to fidget with her dress. 

“He’s going to be my husband Cora.” Derek replied, kissing the top of her head. “His might be the last genitals I ever get to touch.” 

“For fun any way. Stiles told me you guys want so many kids.” She added with a wink into the mirror, fixing her hair and moving to leave the room. “I’ll go sort out the crowd.” 

“I’ll help.” Scott smiled, following her out of the room and leaving them alone. 

“Sorry about my sister.” Derek said, his voice low. “You look good.”

“Right back at you, big guy.” Stiles said with a smile. Now, with Derek in the room with him, everything seemed easy. Like he could just walk out of this room and tie himself down a husband. 

“No second thoughts?” Derek asked, his face open and expressive. 

“Maybe about my underwear choice.” but never about you.” 

*** 

“Stiles, we don’t have a bed yet.” Derek said, trying to hold his own while Stiles made his best impersonation of a monkey and tried to climb him like a tree. They had just been given the keys for their completed house and as soon as the contractor’s car pulled out of the driveway, Stiles was on him. 

“Derek, honestly you need to get your dick in me like three weeks ago.” Stiles said, a grin on his face when he pulled away from Derek’s neck, the mark he had left quickly fading. “You have provided so well for me, Alpha.”

The moment the word was out of his mouth, any passiveness that Derek was holding onto was gone, claws digging into Stiles’s thighs as he was pressed up against their freshly painted bedroom wall. 

“I love you, Derek.” Stiles moaned, throwing his head back to give Derek better access. “You’ve done so good for us. Our perfect house; We’ll be so happy here.” 

Derek rumbled in his chest, letting Stiles down for a moment so that he could strip them both from their clothes, Stiles snatching a packet of lube from his jeans pocket before kicking them away. 

Pinned back against the wall, Stiles pressed the lube packet into Derek’s hand. 

“Lube up Der.” Stiles smiled wide, reaching around himself to remove the plug that Derek didn’t know he had in and tossing it on top of his clothes on the floor. “I’m ready to go, husband-of mine.” Stiles grinned as he leapt, wrapping his legs around Derek’s hips. 

“You planned this?” Derek said, face showing his awe as he pinned Stiles to the wall with his body so he could get one arm under Stiles’ ass to spread the lube over himself before sliding inside his husband’s open hole. 

“You had to be rewarded for providing for us so well.” Stiles gasped, loving the snug slide of Derek inside of him. 

“You are insatiable.” Derek breathed, kissing everywhere he could reach. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“Der, I need you to shut up and fuck me.” Stiles grinned, mouth falling open when Derek began to snap his hips, his blunt, human teeth digging into the join between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. 

“I wish it was the full moon.” Stiles panted as Derek continued to thrust into him. “I wish you could knot me right here in our perfect house.”

“I’ll knot you in this house every full moon for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want baby.” Derek purred his thrusts becoming quick and erratic as his climax approached. 

“I love you.” Stiles chanted, his head hitting the wall as he chased his own pleasure. “I love you. I love you.”

Unlike most other times, where they took turns in their orgasm, Stiles’ peak set of Derek’s. The pair gasping into each other’s mouths as they rode their highs together. 

“Oh my god.” Derek breathed, causing Stiles to huff a laugh into his neck as they came down. “You are never going to believe this.” 

“What?” Stiles replied, trying to stand on shaking legs when Derek let him down. 

“Robert is coming back up the driveway.” Derek grinned, as Stiles squeaked and grappled for his pants, pulling them on and then wincing at the lack of clean up. Sure enough, out of their large bedroom window, the contractor’s truck could be seen coming back up the drive. 

“Can you tell Bob the Builder to fuck all the way off for stealing my afterglow.” Stiles seethed as he waddled as quickly as he could towards their bathroom. “And while your at it, ring the curtain lady and tell her to hurry the fuck up. Who thought picture windows in the bedroom was a good idea!” 

***

“You asked your sister to do what?” Stiles asked, his face quickly going red.

“To donate an egg for our surrogacy.” Derek said, not looking up from the newspaper. 

“Why?” Stiles gaped at his husband, his breakfast forgotten in front of him. Derek rolled his eyes before replying.

“Because in case you haven’t realised we are two men, Stiles.” 

“Believe me, when you came down my throat this morning I was well aware.” Stiles scoffed. “But why would you do this?

“You told me to do things that I want for myself.” Derek said, finally putting down the paper and focusing on his husband. “We’ve poured over the donor book and come up with nothing. This way the kid would be as close to half mine and half yours as we could ever get. And that’s something I want.” 

“So you are just straight up telling me there is no werewolf magic for us having a baby?” Stiles said, his cheeks and neck flushed.

“You got knotting, just be grateful.” Derek rolled his eyes and leant forward, pulling Stiles’ chair closer to him. 

“Fine. So you want me to impregnate your sister?” Stiles folded his arms over his chest but leant into Derek.

“It’s clinical, Stiles. It will all happen in a lab. She’ll make her donation and you’ll make yours. They’ll be combined in a lab and a surrogate will be impregnated and carry our child.” 

“You make it sound so romantic.” Stiles scoffed, wriggling in Derek’s arms so he could look up at him. “What will we tell our kid?”

“Our child will be so loved.” Derek said quietly and Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the soft look on Derek’s face. “We’ll tell them that. Everyday.”

“Ok I am warming to this.” He whispered back. Derek smiled at him before his eyes darkened. “What did Cora say?” 

“She dislocated my shoulder.” Derek grinned, “And then she said yes.” 

“Oh my god.” Stiles’ eyes went wide. “What does that mean?” 

“That means that she goes to see a doctor for tests, and shots, and we see a lawyer and the agency and have a whole heap of meetings.” Derek replied. “Sorry to make it sound so clinical.”

“You know, the _whole_ thing doesn’t have to be clinical.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Stiles’ mouth.

“What are you suggesting?”

***

“Lydia is literally the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.” Scott whispered. They were huddled in the clothing section of babies’r’us while they dodged their friend, currently on a mission to deck the Dunbar-Raeken’s out with everything they needed for their expected baby. 

“I am so scared of her. Did you see the way she just told Derek to move the car around and he just went.” Stiles whispered back. “I asked him for a BJ this morning and apparently ‘there just isn’t enough time right now, Stiles.’” Stiles scrunched his face to emphasise his eyebrows to impersonate his husband. 

“There are things I don’t need to know, Stiles.” Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend, picking up a baby sleeping bag with long sleeves and looking at it longingly. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was longing for a man sized sleeping bag with arms, or the baby that would go in one so small. 

“You might want to know this.” Stiles whispered. “Derek and I are gonna have a baby.” 

“You’re not.” Scott’s eyes went wide. “That’s so exciting man!” 

“Yeah he’s due in like four months and I am terrified.” He smiled before being tackled by Scott. The two rolled around under the racks of baby clothes, giving away their location to a very pissed off looking Lydia. Like he had done since he was a small child, he gave her the puppy dog eyes, shrugging his shoulders when it didn’t seem to work. 

“My best friend is gonna be a Daddy!” 

***

“Oh my god he is tiny.” Stiles whispered, running his finger tips softly over the dark wisps of hair on his son’s head. “Liam and Theo can suck it. Our werewolf baby is so much better than theirs.” 

“Please don’t start a fight over the kids.” Derek whispered, not taking his eyes off the little white bundle their son in the crook of his husband’s arm. “It’s not fair on them just because ours is so much better.”

“He is literally the best baby that has ever been.” Stiles said, lifting the babies head up to his lips to press a kiss on the tip of his nose, remarkably the same one in this own baby pictures. 

Everything had gone perfectly with the surrogate, he’d finished up with work that afternoon and an employee of the agency had met them at the hospital and handed them a healthy, bouncing, werewolf baby boy. 

“I can’t believe that we are just incharge of him now.” Stiles said, breathing in deep the smell of his son, committing it to memory. 

“First we need to be incharge of naming him.” Derek said from where he was stretched out in the feeding chair in the corner, dressed in his pyjamas and looking perfectly rumpled. 

“We went over the list while you were in the shower. And I was thinking that Tate Noah Stilinski-Hale was a pretty solid name.”

Derek didn’t answer straight away, instead standing and joining Stiles at the window of the nursery, the light of the full moon shining through the window and bathing them in its glow. Derek flashed his eyes at his son, a grin forming when the babies own eyes flashed gold in response. 

“I didn’t think they can shift so young.” Stiles said, voice full of awe.

“They can’t. He can’t help it on the full moon. It’s just a cool party trick at this stage.” Derek grinned and repeated the eye flashing. “Tate Noah Stilinski-Hale, you are so, so loved.”

*** 

“Grandpa, Melissa, meet Tate Noah Stilinski-Hale. Tate, meet your Pop.” 

“Oh my god, Son, what have you done?” The sheriff said, choking up as he cradled his grandson for the first time. Melissa looked over his shoulder lovingly at the pair, tears forming in her own eyes. 

“Got the best damn baby out there, that’s what I did.” 

“Your Daddy did so good, didn’t he Tate?” the sheriff cooed, sitting himself down in his favourite recliner in their living room. Melissa moving through the room, handing a gift bag to Stiles before heading through to the kitchen, tidying as she went. 

“Tata, Dad. I decided to go with Tata. Derek is going to be Daddy.” Stiles said, picking up several burping cloths from the couch and folding up a changing mat. It was what his mother had called her Polish father, and Stiles felt it was all kind of appropriate to continue to share names with the man. “God, that sounds so weird calling him that and it not be sexy.”

“Stiles!” Melissa laughed, returning with coffee and a freshly showered Derrek. 

“Your mum would have loved that.” The sheriff said, still teary as he cradled the baby, taking a cup from Melissa when it was offered. 

“He’s a werewolf.” Stiles said, pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures to send around of Noah and Melissa curled up with their first grandkid. “It’s fine, all he can do is flash his eyes back at Derek. He likes it when he’s being held and doesn’t think much about bathing. That’s pretty much the extent about what we know about out little man.”

“He has Derek’s hair.” Melissa added “And your nose.”  
“Your mum’s chin.” The sheriff said, running a finger tip over the babies face.

“The eyelashes are like my mum’s.” Derek said quietly, Stiles leaned into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“He’s 24 hours old. He has a whole lifetime to take after people.” Melissa smiled. “Before we know it he’ll be howling at the moon with the best of them.”

“Well.” Stiles said, giving his husband a squeeze. “He certainly will have the best to learn from.”

*** 

“Did you ever think that this is where we would end up?” Stiles asked, lying naked across Derek’s chest, the morning sun streaming through the window and warming his back as he played with his husband’s chest hair. “When you were busy wearing leather and beat up sneakers and getting shot and nearly dying in my car was normal.” 

“I wasn’t exactly in the best place emotionally, Stiles, so no, I didn’t expect to be dying in my future husband’s car. But things got better.” Derek said, pressing his hand into the small of Stiles’ back. The baby monitor was set up on the bedside table for Stiles’ benefit, Tate’s soft snuffling a reminder of how different their lives were now. 

“I kinda wish you’d known then. That it was going to get better.” Stiles snuggled into Derek’s neck the way he knew the werewolf liked. He took a moment to be thankful for all the shit that they had gone through that had brought them to this moment, enjoying a lazy morning with their newborn son sleeping peacefully down the hall. 

“It got a whole lot worse before it got better. But when it did it got so much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> This all takes place in the same world as my Thiam story Domesticity, check it out if that's your thing https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162794/chapters/30104430 (Chapters 3,4 and 11 feature Sterek and all chapters can be read individually as one shots). 
> 
> If that's not your thing, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
